Naruto: Thunder & Lightning
by Anime Redneck
Summary: NarutoShinobi crossover.AU Naruto succeeded in bringing Sasuke back, but he had no idea the reprecussions it would bring with it. NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Shinobi, but then of course everyone on this site already knows that. This fic is AU and picks up during the post time-jump story arc where Naruto and Sakura catch up with Sauske at Orochimaru's hideout. Pairings will be Naruto/Sakura and Maybe Sauske/Ino haven't decided on that one yet. Anyway on with the show.

Naruto: Thunder and Lightning

_What makes a brother? Blood ties? The mere fact that you were born from the same parents? Or is it something more? Could it be someone you grew up with, someone who shares the same fate you do? That I s what happened with two Genin in my village both of whom shared a fate of loneliness, and isolation. Two orphans who were so much alike and different at the same. The best example of Kindred Spirits that I had seen in a long time. It's a pity I could not see them grow up, but I know that one day Naruto Uzumaki and Sauske Uchiha will have to bear the responsibility of protecting Konoha. That is if they don't kill each other first._

_-Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konoha._

Sauske's face betrayed no emotion as he stabbed his sword into Captain Yamato pinning him to the ground. Sauske looked over his shoulder to see that despite having hit him with the Chidori Current, Naruto was already up on his feet. Leaving his sword where it was Sauske turned to face Naruto.

"Walk away now and I may let you live." Sauske said blocking Naruto's roundhouse kick. Suddenly a shadow clone appeared behind Sauske sweeping his legs out from under him. Sauske twisted in midair to block Naruto's second attack. Sauske hit the ground and quickly rolled up just in time to see Naruto's shadow clone turn into Sakura. Sauske's eye's widened as he realized that the clone had been Sakura all along. Quickly he brought his arms up to stop the attack, only to find that Sakura was a lot stronger than she had been the last time he saw her. The blow sent him barreling into a nearby wall leaving a small body shaped crater. "Not bad." Sauske whispered as his eyes rolled back and fell unconscious.

The group quickly escaped and arrived in Konoha in just as Sauske began to awake. Naruto thought that it was finished. He had brought Sauske back and kept his promise to Sakura, everything would return to normal soon… unfortunately it was just beginning. Upon arriving in Konoha Sauske was taken into ANBU custody for debriefing. It wasn't until Naruto saw Tsunade later on that he got the bad news.

"Sauske has been sentenced to execution." Tsunade said quietly to Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT?" Naruto exclaimed at the top of his lungs. Tsunade and Sakura winced at the volume.

"He's been declared a missing nin affiliated with Orochimaru, and charged with attacking Konoha ninja." Tsunade answered gravely. Though she held no attachments to Sauske herself she knew how much he meant to the two teens in front of her and Tsunade definitely had attachments to them.

"Isn't there anything you can do Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked

"I'm afraid not. The council is afraid of Orochimaru getting him again and gaining the Sharingan." Tsunade replied. Sakura unable to hold back anymore ran from the room crying. "I'm sorry Naruto."

"Me too Baa-Chan, me too." Naruto whispered as he walked out with his head hung down.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she answered her door to find an uncharacteristically solemn Naruto at her door.

"Hey, how you doing?" Naruto asked softly.

"I'm okay." Sakura said as she wiped some more tears from her eyes, and led Naruto into her apartment.

"No, your not." Naruto stated placing his hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura held for a moment before she collapsed into Naruto's arms sobbing in his chest.

"We worked so hard. We trained and trained for two years and now they're just going to take him away from us again." Naruto said nothing, he merely held until she cried herself to sleep. Naruto laid Sakura on her bed and placed a blanket over her.

"Goodbye Sakura-Chan." Naruto whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. He then took off his forehead protector and laid it on Sakura's nightstand, and quietly left.

Sauske waited in his cell his arms chained above him and his feet to the floor. He knew what awaited him, death by the executioner's sword. Now he would never avenge his parents. Even more so no one would stop Itachi now. Though he suposed he deserved it for what he had done. Sauske looked up at the ANBU guard and gasped as he saw an orange clad figure sneak up on him deftly karate chop him in the neck knocking him out.

"If you had been that good when we were kids we would have passed the bell test." Sauske remarked.

"If you had helped me we would have passed." Naruto retorted.

"Oh really? Who fed you allowing us to pass that test?" Sauske asked.

"Hah! Sakura-Chan did." Naruto exclaimed.

"Only because I told her too." Sauske retorted.

"Heheh oh yeah." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing here?" Sauske asked.

"I came to bust you outta here." Naruto answered as if it had been obvious.

"Right. You're going to break me out of prison past the ANBU and Ninja police and then past an entire village of ninja." Sauske said sarcastically.

"Sounds like fun huh?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"You've lost your mind." Sauske muttered.

"No it's just still in the original wrapping." Despite himself Sauske smiled.

"How do you know I won't kill you and make a run for the sound country as soon as you release me?" Sauske asked.

"Sauske you're my best friend and the closest thing I have to a brother, I'm not letting you die here. Besides I'm the only friend you got." Naruto replied seriously.

"I can't promise you I won't go back to the Sound." Sauske replied with his eyes closed.

"We'll talk about it later. First things first." Naruto said as he unlocked the cell.

"Where did you learn that teleportation jutsu anyway?" Sauske asked has they hoped from tree to tree trying to put as much distance between them and the village as possible before daybreak.

"Shunshin no jutsu? Ero-Senin taught it to me." Naruto answered.

"Ero-Senin, Baa-Chan. I can't believe you get away with calling the legendary Sanin that." Sauske scoffed. Then he heard a whisper of a sound. "Naruto, down!"

Naruto found it strange how easily the two slipped back into the roles they played back when they were still a team. Naruto landed swiftly on the ground and quickly threw two kunai at a pair of shadows forcing them back. Sauske landed just behind them and the two stood back to back.

"Uchiha Sauske." Said a sound Nin from the shadows. "We're here to take you back to Orochimaru-sama." Sauske considered this for a moment. He looked over his shoulder to Naruto. He had sacrificed everything to keep Sauske alive. Sauske knew he had to return the favor. After all if he ended up owing Naruto a favor he'd never live it down.

"Sorry but I'm not going back. Tell Orochimaru I'm not his puppet anymore." Sauske answered.

"It wasn't a request." The Sound Nin stated suddenly several more ninja appeared surrounding Naruto and Sauske

"What do you think? I count about thirty." Naruto asked Sauske.

"Well it might be a problem if one more shows up." Sauske answered calmly.

"Then that'll be the one I fight." Naruto grinned.

"You mean you plan on fighting too?" Sasuke remarked with a smirk.

The first Sound Nin charged. Sasuke sidestepped the attack and flipped him in the air where Naruto followed up with a kick that sent him flying head first into a tree. By the time he hit Sauske and Naruto were already back in their original positions. Having seen this all the Sound Nin decided to charge at once and bring the two Shinobi down by sheer numbers. Sasuke sweep the legs of the first Nin that attacked him and stole his katana. Naruto took out a pair of kunai's and blocked an attack. He kicked the knee of the sound Nin in front of him and jabbed one kunai in his neck. Without pause Naruto flipped over the now bleeding ninja and tossed his other kunai into the neck of another advancing ninja.

"Ha. I got two Sasuke." Naruto called out.

"Really? I'm up to five already." Sasuke shot back. Naruto grumbled something incoherent.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto shouted as several copies of himself appeared. The copies quickly centered in on one ninja and in unison delivered a series of kicks that launch him into the air. "U-ZU-MA-KI." Shouted the clones as each hit connected. Just as the Sound Nin was fully in the air Naruto prepared a final kick to finish him. Before he could Sasuke appeared beneath the sound Nin and began his own attack.

"Shi-Shi Rendan." Sasuke yelled as he launched a barrage of blows that sent the Sound Nin barreling into three others.

"That one still counts as mine." Naruto shouted. As Sasuke was about to reply Naruto saw a wire noose lower around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke look out!" Naruto shouted as shoved Sasuke out of the way only to have the noose wrap around him. Naruto struggled for a moment before thousands of volt ran threw the wire severely shocking him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he saw Naruto fall unconscious. His focus diverted for a moment he never saw the needles fly towards him and hit in the center of his chest. "Damn." Sasuke cursed as he felt the knockout drug in the needles begin to affect him. Sasuke blurred in and out of consciousness as he heard a variety of screams and curses. When he opened his eyes he saw the face of a kind old man looking down on him.

"You're going to be fine son. My name is Joe Musashi. This blonde kid a friend of yours?" The man asked. Sasuke looked to his side at Naruto and hesitated.

"No." He answered. "He's my little brother."

Author Note:

Sorry, I know it's a bit short and rough around the edges. Just bear with me I'm a bit rusty at the fic writing thing. I promise it'll get better.


End file.
